nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorilla Grodd
Grodd appeared as a recurring villain in both shows Justice League ''and ''Justice League Unlimited. ''He appeared in two episodes of Justice League, and in several episodes of season 3 of Justice League Unlimited, and was voiced by Powers Boothe in all his appearances. Like the Legion of Doom version, he was banished from Gorilla City and tried many attempts to conquer the city as well as the world. He first appeared in the two parter "The Brave and the Bold" where Grodd arrived to Central City and used his infamous mind control to overule its citizens and make a second Gorilla City. The Flash and Green Lantern teamed up with Solovar and stopped Grodd and imprisoned him in the city. In season 2, he returned in "The Secret Society" with a small group of villains: Giganta, Sinestro, the Shade, Killer Frost, Parasite and a reluctant Clayface to take on the seven Justice League members. Grodd succeeded in capturing all of them and brought them to a stadium for a public execution, but thanks to J'onn J'onzz, the League triumphed over the society and defeated them, Grodd did not return until season 3 of Unlimited where he helps Lex Luthor escape from prison and offering him a place in his new Secret Society/ Legion of Doom; this time consisting of 30-40 villains. Grodd gets the Legion to pay him for their duties which impresses Luthor, but not enough to convince him to join. Luthor joins when Grodd acquires the last piece of Brainiac's armor which could bring him back to life and the two could meld as the Luthor-Braniac team again. Grodd tested Luthor by having him steal historical artifacts for his office decor. In "Dead Reckoning", Grodd reveals his true plan: turning all humans, into apes. The Legion overrun Gorilla City and Grodd, Luthor, and Tala turn the world into apes. With help from the ghost of Deadman, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman destroy the transformation machine; forcing the Legion to retreat. Luthor, being fed up with Grodd's imcompetence, overthrows Grodd and takes control of the Legion. In part one of the series finale, "Alive", Luthor brings the Hall of Doom into space to the location where Brainiac was destroyed in "Twilight". Tala, realizing that Lex has gone insane over Brainiac's resurrection, releases Grodd from his prison and stages a mutiny. The Legion goes to war with itself; half fighting for Grodd and half fighting for Luthor. Luthor and Grodd take on each other, with Grodd winning. He then attempts to control Luthor but the genius reroutes the control, making Grodd control himself. Luthor then makes Grodd walk aimlessly into the hangar bay, closing the door and trapping him. He then opens the big door, sucking Grodd into outer space. Grodd yells vengeance as he hopelessly floats and likely died from lack of oxygen. His mutiny led Tala to be killed by Luthor and his followers to be frozen by Killer Frost and killed by Darkseid-Brainiac when he blew up the Hall of Doom. Overview In the past, Gorilla Grodd was the leader of a group of gorillas that lived in a jungle. When the Logans visited the jungle to see a species, Grodd attacked them and bit Beast Boy, giving him green skin and shape-shifting powers. Grodd followed the blood trail and killed Beast Boy's parents. Ever since, Beast Boy has had an intense hatred for Grodd, even thinking of killing him when he gets the chance. Gorilla Grodd is a superhumanly knowledgeable gorilla capable of speech as well as being adept at both building and stealing advanced technology - which he uses to try and enslave the world, having great contempt for humanity but also seeing them as useful for his goals (at least until he can find suitable replacements) -. in ''Justice League: Unlimited, he founded the Secret Society and encouraged an organized villain association. Goals and Ambitions Gorilla Grodd is, in essence, a gorilla equivelent to a human warlord - he sees others as tools by which he can gain power and he shows signs of megalomania as he is never content with victory, always wanting more power and eager to show his strength and superiority over others at every chance he gets. His ultimate goal in life is to be the master of his own empire that would span the entire globe, with humans being enslaved to his will. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Super Villain